svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Official IITA Pantheon
IITA stands for International Independent Theologian's Association. It's a non-denominational organization dedicated to gathering and cataloguing factual non-biased information about the gods of Aua. The IITA does not condone or condemn any god or any form of worship but pride itself on being neutral and objective in matters of faith and worship. The organization maintains a list of acknowledged gods called the Official IITA Pantheon, often referred to as the Official Pantheon, The Pantheon or simply the OP. IITA divides the pantheon into four different groups or classes, ranging from the most powerful gods (Type A) to the least powerful ones (Type D). Most modern religious organizations recognize that the Official Pantheon is accurate as far as the names and aspects of its listed gods go. The ranking of the gods is a different matter and most religions disagree on which gods are the most powerful and important ones. Not surprisingly, the religions that disagree the least are the ones chiefly devoted to Type A gods. The groupings are continuously monitored and every now and then it happens that a god is moved from one group to another. The re-evaluation of the official estimate of a god's power is no trivial matter and is not taken lightly. The IITA prides itself on being unbiased and neutral and will not hesitate to adjust the classification of a god if needed, no matter the consequences. The Official IITA Pantheon Below are listed, by type, some of the gods of the Official IITA Pantheon. It should be noted that while the IITA recognizes that gods may have a gender the OP does not list any god as being male or female. [ ''- This list is a work in progress -'' ] Type A Type A gods are the most powerful gods known to exist. Their aspects are often vague and unspecific but easy to understand and relate to. Almost all monotheistic religions are dedicated to the worship of a Type A god. Anja The IITA classifies Anja's aspects as Life and Peace. Anja is present under different names in the Mahradian Pantheon and in the anfylk pantheon, known as Ahanja and as Anna, Goddes of Lazy Afternoons and Other Simple Things. Anja is also present as a minor or lesser deity in a large number of polytheistic religions. However, it is only among the Mahradians and the anfylk that Anja is in an elevated position. Telos Telos is considered to be one of the strongest and most common gods around, appearing as a leader or major player in the majority of known polytheistic religions. Telos' aspectes are Wealth, Power and Responsibility. In the Mahradian Pantheon Telos corresponds to the children of Ahana; Telos, god of wealth and Teleios, god of power. Ek Ek is most common in polytheistic religions, but appears in a few monotheistic religions as well; usually where people are living close to nature. Ek's aspects are Nature and Life. Julminrot God of chaos. In the Mahradian Pantheon Julminrot is represented by several different gods across the entire scale of power, from the weakest to the strongest. Type B Type B gods are only rarely the deities of monotheistic religions. Rather, they make up the bulks of the pantheons of polytheistic religions. Type B gods generally have more aspects than Type A gods but their aspects are more direct and specific. Their aspects often link together in intuitive ways, but the occasional exception exists where a single Type B god has a large number of seemingly unrelated aspects. Rimotto Rimotto is one of the most powerful Type B gods around. Historical data shows that it may have crossed the line between Type A and Type B gods more than once. Currently however, Rimotto is considered by the IITA to be just below the line separating the two types. Rimotto's main aspect is Freedom, but the god is also aspected to Birds and to Wind. Klara Klara is a bit of a special case as far as gods go. It doesn't figure as a member of most polytheistic pantheons and when it does it's something of a fringe-god that no one pays any special attention to. Despite this, Klara, under one name or another, features heavily in both art and literature throughout history. The aspects of Klara are Art, Dreams, Creation, Suffering and Passion. Type C There are no known monotheistic religions devoted to a Type C god and they only very rarely play any major role in polytheistic religions. It is however not uncommon for Type C gods to be the object of worship for sects or cults. A Type C god generally has only one or two aspects. These aspects are clearly defined but are just as likely to link together as not. Type D Type D gods are the least powerful least known gods. It is expected that the majority of yet undiscovered gods belong in this group. The most well known gods in this group are the ones associated with an elven half-breed. Mikonen Commonly referred to as Mikonen of the Dark Embrace, this is the creator and deity of the elven half-breed known as the Polar Elves. The IITA classifies its aspects as Darkness, Ice, Isolation, Devotion, Body Heat and Independence. Birbili Birbili is better known as Bubbles, Goddess of Giggles and Romance. It is the goddess and deity of the elven half-breed known as the Elphines. IITA classifies Birbili's aspects as Water, Family, Love and Journeying. Dead or Disappeared Gods. The IITA also lists a very small number of gods known to have existed but who are no longer around. The list includes only gods that are proven beyond reasonable doubt to have existed in the past and that have no corresponding god in the Official Pantheon. The IITA does not speculate as to whether or not it is possible for gods to die or be killed; the organization simply lists a few gods of whom no trace exist in the modern world. Hima It is known that Hima was one of the major deities of the Haman empire. Hima was described as the Goddess of Honesty, Good Intentions and Just Rewards. This was most likely a Type A god but since the eradication of the Haman empire there is no indication that it or any god like it still exists.